1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to using marking agents for obtaining information relating to subterranean formations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid logging, also known as hydrocarbon well logging, is a process by which the formation surrounding a borehole is characterized by analyzing the bits of rock or sediment and released reservoir fluids brought to the surface by a circulating drilling medium. This analysis can establish lithology and mineralogy records that are subsequently used by geologists, petrophysicists, completions engineers, reservoir engineers, etc. The value of cutting analysis may be increased if the origination depth of the cutting can be determined. In one conventional method, the cutting origination depth can be estimated based on the time it takes the cutting reach the surface (the lag time). This method typically correlates the depth of the bit at a particular time with the amount of time until the cutting comes to surface. Other conventional methods involve analyzing signature characteristics of the formation and then correlating cuttings to that signature. These conventional methods may be undesirable to due to costs, complexity, limited accuracy, and/or unfavorable well geometries.
The present disclosure addresses the need for more efficient and accurate devices and methods for estimating the originating depth of drill cuttings, as well as other needs of the prior art.